Contos de Piratas
by darkevilkitsune
Summary: Por motivos de vingança, Amanda tornouse um pirata, escondendose em seu disfarce de Capitão Rodriguez. Em sua jornada para Port Royal ela encontra Jack Sparrow... E muitas coisas mudam em sua vida... Sinceramente, eu sou péssima em escrever resumos...
1. Default Chapter

Contos de Piratas

Antes de começar a escrever a fanfic eu decidi falar um pouco da personagem que eu inventei para não ficar muito confuso.

Ela é uma garota que leva uma vida muito diferente das outras, na verdade, ela decidiu mudar sua vida para vingar a morte de um ente querido (vocês verão no decorrer da fic, sem muitos detalhes agora...), então, ela se tornou um pirata! Mas vocês devem estar pensando, como uma garota pode ser um pirata?!? Simples, nenhum dos piratas precisa saber que ela é uma garota! Ela se veste como um homem, como um pirata, e usa um enorme chapéu que esconde seu rosto, costuma falar calmamente e muito baixo, para que ninguém perceba que sua voz é fina e é conhecida como "Capitão Rodriguez".

Sua verdadeira aparência como mulher? Bem, ela é uma daquelas mulheres que não se valorizam, mas que são realmente lindas, com cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados e lindos olhos verdes penetrantes. Seu verdadeiro nome é Amanda, mas o sobrenome vocês descobrirão mais pra frente! Seu maior fascínio, desde a infância, são os piratas por isso decidiu criar seu "personagem" como um de seus "heróis".

Bem... Acho que é o bastante para saber sobre ela, então: DRINK UP ME 'EARTIES YO HO! Vamos começar a fic! 

_**Notas Importantes:**_

Quando eu mencionar em alguma fala as palavras:

"Aye" quer dizer "Sim"

"mate" quer dizer "companheiro"

"savvy?" quer dizer "compreende?"

"bloody pirates" quer dizer "piratas malditos" (ou alguma coisa que xingue os piratas... --)

Essas são algumas das palavras que os personagens do filme falam e eu achei que se eu tirasse perderia a graça e iria reduzir muito da personalidade dos piratas e especialmente do Capitão Jack Sparrow. Se no meio da fic eu colocar mais alguma tenham certeza que eu indicarei observações para explicar!


	2. Contos de Piratas 01

Contos de Piratas – 01 

Amanda estava em seu navio olhando o oceano à frente. Nada muito emocionante acontecia enquanto o navio não estava sendo atacado. Estava tão chato, então ela decidiu ir para sua cabine e tentar descansar. No meio do caminho, um membro da tripulação se aproximou e então ela parou para escuta-lo:

- Capitão! Capitão! Eu vi um navio... Está vindo, um navio famoso! O Pérola Negra! – disse excitado o pirata.

- O Pérola Negra? – ela disse suavemente.

- Aye Capitão, o Pérola Negra! – repetiu, para deixar certeza, o pirata. Amanda sorriu, mas ele não pôde ver, então continuou o caminho até a cabine e descansou.

Quase uma hora havia passado, Amanda se levantou e foi para o deck e pôde ver o navio ao qual ela sempre sonhara e ouvira dizer bem perto ao dela. Ela se virou e pediu que um de seus companheiros gritasse para toda a tripulação:

- Vamos seus bloody pirates! Mostrem a eles que não somos inimigos e não queremos lutar!

- Obrigada Chris... – ela disse e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sempre as ordens, capitão!

Olhou para Chris, enquanto os outros colocavam a bandeira pirata no mastro, ele não era um pirata! Seguia viagem com ela porque pensava que ela era um bom capitão e poderia ajuda-la com os mapas, mas é claro, ele pensava que ela era um homem, e se soubesse de seu segredo acabaria matando-a.

O Pérola Negra aproximou-se do Sea Queen (super original, eu sei...). Um pirata pulou no navio e perguntou:

- Quem é seu capitão?

- Sou eu. – ela disse lentamente, caminhando na direção dele, - Sou Capitão Rodriguez.

- Oh! Capitão Rodriguez! Ouvi falar sobre você, mate! Eu sou Gibbs, meu capitão quer falar com você...

- Aye, eu posso vê-lo... – Amanda disse andando em direção ao outro navio.

Para ela era como se um sonho se tornasse realidade, ela sempre amara histórias de piratas e agora estava vivendo uma, andando no deck do mais famoso navio pirata, o Pérola Negra! Gibbs a levou até a cabine do capitão e a deixou lá. Amanda entrou e viu um homem procurando por alguma coisa desesperadamente, virando o lugar de cabeça para baixo.

- Olá, mate! – ele disse, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou com seu sotaque de pirata:

- O que você está procurando?

- Oh... Eu acho que perdi minha garrafa de rum... Não consigo encontrar em lugar algum – ele disse, então se aproxima dela – Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, você é?

- Capitão Rodriguez – ela responde e olha para Jack surpresa, sempre ouvira falar sobre ele e também era seu sonho conhecer esse pirata! Também poderia dizer que ele era mais bonito do que poderia imaginar.

- Capitão Rodriguez! Ouvi falar bastante de você, mate! – Jack disse e ela sorriu.

- Ouviu?

- Aye... Você teve grandes feitos, encontrou diversos tesouros – enquanto falava tentava olhar em baixo do chapéu, para poder ver o rosto do capitão. Ela se virou um pouco, escondendo ainda mais o rosto e disse:

- Também ouvi falar bastante de você, capitão! Posso dizer que é um prazer te conhecer...

Ele sorriu pelo cumprimento e sentou-se em cima da mesa, tirando alguns papéis da frente e empurrando algumas coisas pro chão.

- Olha, mate, eu acho que te encontrei porque era hora de nos encontrarmos. Você é um grande pirata, assim como eu, então podemos "trabalhar" juntos!

- Qual seu plano, Jack? – Amanda perguntou, e sentiu-se de certo modo emocionada, ser pirata já era emocionante, imagine ao lado de um grande capitão como Jack Sparrow, aquele que ela adorava os contos e sempre pedia para a mãe contar as estórias, um pirata como ela queria ser!

- Bem, você sabe, eu encontrei um tesouro e preciso de ajuda.

- Não entendi, você encontrou um tesouro e quer minha ajuda?!

- Olhe... – ele disse e pensou um pouco no que falar antes de continuar a frase – Esse tesouro é enorme, e precisaremos mais de um navio pra conseguir leva-lo, savvy? Então eu pensei que poderíamos trabalhas juntos, como companheiros! – ele esticou a mão – Concorda?

- Concordo! – ela disse balançando as mãos com ele.

Então Amanda olhou para o chão e pensou em que ela estava se metendo, ela tinha outro objetivo.

- Capitão Jack Sparrow! Se eu te ajudar, você também poderia me ajudar! – ela disse devagar e Jack levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Como eu posso?

- Eu tenho que ir a esse lugar, você sabe chegar em Port Royal?

Jack pareceu surpreso com a pergunta – O que você quer em Port Royal? – ele perguntou.

- Vingança!

- Ok, trato! Você me ajuda, eu te ajudo – ele disse quando finalmente encontrou a garrafa de rum embaixo das muitas coisas que tinham em cima de sua mesa e toma um longo gole. Ele a oferece mas ela recusa e volta para seu navio.

Amanda olhou para o lado e viu o navio, e pensou que era o melhor dia de sua vida, que afinal, não era muito boa. Ela correu para a cabine e olhou para o espelho, costumava sempre fazer isso para ver se o chapéu estava realmente escondendo seu rosto e seus cabelos. _"Bem, é isso. Eu irei ajudar Jack Sparrow, meu herói de infância, meu pirata favorito! Que engraçado!"_ pensou e riu.

Um dos piratas, de repente, entrou na cabine e a assustou.

- O que você quer? Seu bloody damn pirate! – ela perguntou. Ele tomou um longo fôlego e respondeu:

- Eles estão vindo, aquele cara estranho e outro navio!

- Outro navio? – Amanda perguntou e pensou _"Esse deve estar procurando pelo Jack! E eles encontraram os dois em um lugar só... Meu Deus isso é terrível!"._

- Aye Capitão! Aye! Outro navio enorme! E também rápido! Capitão Jack Sparrow disse que era o Interceptor e Comodoro Norrington, e o outro é...

- Thompson, eu sei como você também...

- Thompson, aye, ele está atrás de alguém que pensa estar escondido aqui neste navio. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- O que você acha? – ela perguntou calmamente.

- Eu não acho nada... Nada mesmo!

- Ótimo! – exclamou – Jack Sparrow está no convés?

- Aye... Ele está pedindo nossa ajuda porque não conseguirá deter dois navios!

- E é claro que vamos ajudar! – disse mais alto, mas sem desafinar forçando a voz a sair grave.

O pirata saiu correndo em disparada para poder avisar aos outros para se prepararem para a batalha, e também para avisar a Jack que iriam ajudar. Amanda se arrumou, pegou sua espada e arrumou mais uma vez os cabelos dentro do chapéu, tinha sempre que torcer para que não caísse e seu segredo fosse revelado.

Subiu para o convés onde pode ver os canhões do Pérola Negra começarem a atirar, então ordenou que seus piratas fossem armar os canhões e ajudar. Olhou e viu Chris assustado, olhando para os navios.

- Esconda-se, meu companheiro! Você não entende muito de luta, e não quero que o meu melhor ajudante morra! – disse, e logo Chris saiu correndo e foi se esconder em alguma cabine. Ouviu então uma voz gritando:

- Capitão Rodriguez! Não sabia que os homens da guarda costeira também estavam atrás de você, mate! – era Jack.

- Como você pode ver estão! – disse – Mas tenho certeza que não é pelo mesmo motivo que estão atrás de você!

- Vamos lutar juntos pela primeira vez! Isso vai ser interessante...

Os navios se aproximaram, e os guardas começaram a pular para dentro do Pérola Negra e do Sea Queen, outros homens atacavam o lado exterior dos navios para que afundassem, principalmente o Sea Queen, que era mais fraco que o Pérola. Estavam no meio de uma batalha árdua, muitos homens morriam, tanto da guarda quanto piratas, mesmo sendo uma batalha um tanto injusta, pois os guardas tinham armas e mais munição que os piratas, que se tinham armas eram poucos os tiros e lutavam com suas espadas.

Jack estava lutando com Norrington, que parecia ter alguma coisa contra ele. E Thompson aproximou-se de Rodriguez, Amanda e a chamou para a batalha:

- Seu pirata infernal! Diga, onde está escondendo ela? – gritou.

- Já disse que não sei do que está falando!

- Então eu irei te matar, e depois encontrar a garota!!!

- Vamos ver! – disse com sarcasmo.

Começaram a luta, Thompson desferia golpes no ar, lutando verozmente enquanto Rodriguez se esquivava e tentava de algum jeito contra ataca-lo. A batalha estava ficando cada vez pior, os dois já estavam com diversos ferimentos e sangravam muito, quando algum pirata berrou:

- O Sea Queen está afundando! – depois desse alarme, todos os guardas começaram a voltar para seus barcos, menos os que estavam no Pérola Negra, e todos os piratas do Sea Queen se dirigiram para este. Só sobraram no navio Rodriguez e Thompson.

- Salve sua vida, mate! – disse Rodriguez – Podemos voltar a lutar algum outro dia!

- Hn... – ele não pareceu gostar muito da idéia – Tudo bem... Nos veremos em breve, capitão...

Amanda dirigiu-se para o Pérola Negra e todos os outros guardas voltaram para o Interceptor. O navio de Thompson também estava bem danificado, iriam gastar algum tempo para se recompor, tanto quanto os piratas, que haviam perdido um navio muito importante. O Sea Queen havia naufragado.

------------

_ - "bloody damn pirate" – pior do que "bloody pirate" ("Maldito pirata!"b)!!!_


	3. Contos de Piratas 02

Contos de Piratas – 02 

Uma hora depois, todos estavam no deck, sentados e desolados, quando Jack chegou mais perto de Rodriguez.

- Sinto muito, mate! Seu navio era muito bonito, mesmo! – viu que este cobria o rosto mais ainda com seu chapéu – Você tem todo o direito de chorar pelo seu navio! Todo o direito.

- Obrigado, e obrigado por deixar minha tripulação em seu navio, capitão!

- Sempre é bom ajudar um companheiro!

- Mas agora seu plano do tesouro, capitão, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ahh... Nós arrumaremos outro navio para você! Um novinho!

- Eles voltarão! Temos que nos preparar, eles podem voltar até mesmo esta noite, ou amanhã...

- Estaremos prontos, na verdade – parou e olhou em volta – Estamos sempre prontos!

- É bom saber isso... Muito bom!

As horas passaram e o dia se tornou noite, Jack convidou para que Rodriguez e algum de seus piratas se juntassem a ele na mesa de jantar. Amanda convidou Chris, e foram sentar-se com Jack.

- ... Vejo que você, Rodriguez, é o pirata mais organizado do mundo! Tem seu próprio cato... carti... cart... Droga como fala isso! – disse irritado.

- Cartografista? – perguntou Chris.

- Exatamente! Cart... Ah... Essa coisa aí que ele disse! – Jack sorriu enquanto bebia mais um gole de rum.

- É bem útil, quando se precisa de mapas, precisa de alguém que entenda de mapas e possa desenhar um, mate! Chris é como um irmão para mim, e me ajuda sempre! Não teria conquistado metade do que conquistei sem a ajuda dele!

- Hum... É... – disse Jack indiferente.

Então, de repente, um de seus homens entrou na sala berrando:

- Capitão! Eles estão voltando!

- Bloody hell! – Jack sussurrou irritado, enquanto Amanda, Rodriguez dava ordens a Chris para preparar a tripulação para o ataque, e Jack também o fez.

- Você deve dizer a eles o que fazer, mas, cuide-se, você não é tão bom com a espada quanto com os mapas... – disse Rodriguez e Chris concordou, saiu da sala e foi dar ordens aos outros.

- Você não acha que você deveria fazer esse trabalho? – perguntou Jack com um olhar muito curioso.

- Até o faria, se pudesse gritar com esses cachorros sarnentos! Eles não calam a boca...

Todos se dirigiram para o convés, exceto Chris, e prepararam-se para lutar. Foi quando pela primeira vez Amanda viu uma mulher na tripulação:

- Quem é aquela? – perguntou.

- Anna Maria, nossa companheira! – Jack respondeu balançando as mãos por toda à volta.

- Pensei que levar mulher a bordo dava azar!

- Se não a levássemos seria pior...

Então Amanda sorriu, apenas para ela, é claro! Um capitão que levava uma mulher na tripulação, Jack era agora mais do que apenas seu ídolo, era... "O" capitão! Um exemplo para seguir!

Mas logo parou de sorrir quando percebeu que os outros barcos estavam realmente perto. Os canhões começaram a ser disparados e homens começaram a pular para dentro do Pérola Negra. Eram muitos, e cada vez mais e mais guardas vinham para dentro do mesmo navio. Por isso, logo a resistência cessou e todos estavam presos, bem... quase todos!

Thompson pegou Rodriguez e separou dos outros, ele não estava preso em cordas, apenas preso porque estava sozinho e encurralado, enquanto Norrington cuidava de todos os movimentos de Jack Sparrow, que também não estava preso em cordas como o resto da tripulação.

- Nos encontramos de novo, não é? Que surpresa! – disse Thompson.

- Aye! Grande surpresa! – respondeu impacientemente Amanda, querendo chuta-lo aonde mais dói.

- Agora me diga... Onde está ela? Onde está sua namoradinha, capitão Rodriguez?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Estou falando da menina que procuramos, a menina que... – então ele foi interrompido por um guarda que carregava Chris.

- Olhe o rato que eu achei, capitão! – disse o homem.

- Chris... – sussurrou Amanda.

- Não é grande lutador, não sabe nem sequer manusear uma espada! – continuou a provocar o homem.

- Deixem o rapaz em paz... – disse seriamente Rodriguez – Ele é apenas um cartografista, inofensivo.

- Parece que o rapaz é importante para você... – então Thompson pegou Chris e colocou a espada em seu pescoço – Entregue-me a garota, ou seu querido cartografista morre!

- Sinto Chris, não posso entrega-la – Thompson forçou a lamina contra a garganta do rapaz – Mas posso salvar você!

Saiu correndo em direção ao capitão, que logo que o viu soltou Chris no chão e brandiu sua espada contra a do pirata. Neste instante, Jack também já estava lutando contra Norrington e meio mundo. A luta entre Rodriguez e Thompson era incrível, os dois moviam-se rapidamente, e logo estavam perto da prancha, quando Thompson virou e disse:

- Espero que você saiba nadar... – e empurrou-o da prancha.

Quando atingiu a água, Amanda só pensava em voltar a superfície, precisava respirar, mas não conseguia, a correnteza a puxava cada vez mais para baixo e tudo o que ela conseguia ver era o reflexo da lua contra o mar e os navios. Sabia que desmaiaria e morreria, sem antes virar a lenda, o conto, que queria se tornar. Percebeu, então, que mesmo que quisesse subir a superfície, não poderia sem antes ser presa, pois seu chapéu desaparecera e seus longos cabelos estavam soltos na água. Rendeu-se, e pensou que morrer naquela hora era melhor do que morrer envergonhada. E afundava cada vez mais.

Estava rendida, desmaiada, praticamente morta, quando sentiu que um barco forte a segurou pela cintura e fez com que ela voltasse a superfície, de algum jeito. _"Um milagre?"_ pensou, e sentia o ar novamente, mas não conseguia respirar, e perdera a consciência.

Acordou quando sentiu o sol quente queimar sua pele branca, olhou para o lado e viu Jack desmaiado, _"Ele me salvou! Mas porque?"_. Devagar, Jack abriu os olhou e encarou uma forma feminina ao seu lado, ficou assustado, pensou ter salvado o capitão Rodriguez, não uma mulher! Amanda também se espantou ao lembrar que seu chapéu se perdera no oceano, e que Jack estava olhando sua verdadeira aparência.

- Ahn... – Jack olhou para ela desconfiado – Devo ter salvado a pessoa errada, mas tudo bem, mesmo sendo a pessoa errada, saiba que você é mil vezes melhor do que a pessoa que eu queria salvar... – ele piscou.

- Jack... – Amanda sorriu, então abriu os braços, com a intenção de mostrar a roupa que ela estava vestindo. Ele olhou, assustado.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM AS ROUPAS DELE! – ele apontou.

- Não, essas são minhas roupas! – ela disse com a voz que usava quando falava como Rodriguez.

- Você até mesmo fala como ele!

- Jack! Você não entendeu?? Eu SOU o capitão Rodriguez!

- Você é uma mulher?! – perguntou abismado.

- Sim, meu nome é Amanda – balançou a cabeça – Bem... essa é uma longa historia que eu terei que te contar... E que era para ser segredo, mas acho que agora será um segredo que só nós dois podemos saber!

Jack arregalou os olhos e disse – E o que é tão importante assim para ser um segredo tão obscuro que você até tem de esconder sua identidade? Era você que o Thompson estava procurando, não era?

- Sim era. E... quanto à importância do meu segredo, tudo faz parte de uma questão de honra, eu queria ter a minha lenda, até a criei, sonhei, poderia até escrever! Mas também há outros motivos, é claro, vingança... Já havia te dito que queria chegar em Port Royal por vingança.

- Sim, e sua vingança seria?

- Pela minha mãe, e por mim... Meu pai, Jack, é um homem muito importante, mas quando jovem apaixonou-se por minha mãe, que vivia em Tortuga, e minha mãe ficou grávida dele. Ele se dispôs a pagar uma pensão e a sempre vir visitá-la, mas ele subiu de cargo, e, se ele continuasse indo a Tortuga para visitar minha mãe, os outros pensariam mal dele. Então ele casou-se com uma mulher distinta e teve uma filha, a qual herdará tudo, com seu marido. Mas, além disso, esse homem mandou outros atrás de minha mãe e de sua filha bastarda, que neste caso sou eu, para matar-nos. Minha mãe – parou, e começou a chorar, mas enxugou as lágrimas, pois sabia que deveria se controlar – minha mãe não era uma prostituta como aqueles guardas disseram! Ela me mandou correr para bem longe, mas eu apenas me escondi no porão, e escutei os gritos dela, e quando eles foram embora, eu a vi – chorou, e desta vez não conseguiu conter-se.

Jack abraçou-a, tentando consola-la, mas parecia que não adiantava, e conseguia ouvir mais algumas palavras que ela falava em meio a soluços. – Eles... eles também deveriam ter me matado... e eu fugi... e inventei esse personagem... juntei uma tripulação... e sai pelo mundo... mas eles ainda estão atrás de mim... e pensam que sou a namorada do Rodriguez... – riu.

Jack notou que ela fechou os olhos, e segurava-se em sua camisa com muita força, e ele só agora tinha parado para perceber o quanto a menina era bonita. Segurou-a perto de si, em uma forma protetora, para mostrá-la que não tinha o que temer, e que ele entendia o que ela estava passando.

- Não se preocupe... Eu vou te ajudar! – disse, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos – Eu vou te proteger.

- Eu quero meus direitos, Jack, eu quero vingar minha mãe! Eu quero viver minha vida e ganhar dinheiro como minha mãe fazia, ela trabalhava em uma panificadora, sabia? E ela me ensinou tudo o que sabia... Eu quero uma vida, mas não posso tê-la enquanto não tiver minha vingança!

- Ele sabe como você é?

- Não... Mas sabe que devo estar em algum navio, pois já deve ter me procurado em todo canto do mundo, menos nos mares!

- Quem é este homem? – Jack perguntou curioso, Amanda sentou-se, se desfez dos braços protetores de Jack e o olhou nos olhos:

- Ele é o governador Swann...

- AH... – ele gritou – você é irmã da Elizabeth! A mulher do Will!

- Elizabeth? Will? Então esses são os nomes da minha irmã e cunhado? Fico feliz em saber! – ela sorriu.

- Você não vai fazer nada com eles?

- Claro que não... Eles não têm culpa!

- Então vamos! Vamos tentar encontrar um jeito de sair desse lugar!!

-------

_ -"bloody hell" – "Inferno!" (em exclamação mesmo!)_


	4. Contos de Piratas 03

Contos de Piratas – 03 

Jack tentou pensar em algum jeito de sair da ilha. Sabia que não poderia contar, por enquanto, com sua tripulação, que estava amarrada; não poderia contar com os "Rumrunners" que haviam saído do negócio de trafico há algum tempo; e, também, não poderia ficar torrando naquela ilha para sempre. Olhou para Amanda, que estava se escondendo do sol do meio dia para não danificar sua delicada pele, que mesmo tendo agido como pirata, ela ainda a conservara macia e branca.

Aproximou-se lentamente de onde ela estava e sentou-se ao seu lado. Podia ver que seus olhos ainda estavam inchados, ela passara algum tempo chorando, lembrando do passado. Segurou sua mão e a confortou um pouco.

- Espero não estar te incomodando, milady... – disse.

- Não, não está! – ela respondeu suavemente, sua voz quase não saiu – Estou feliz que você está aqui! Se estivesse sozinha já teria feito alguma loucura. Obrigada... Eu não sabia que você era tão dócil! – sorriu.

- Não costumo ser dócil com os piratas, mas com uma dama, é diferente! – ele piscou. Amanda achou aquilo encantador e sorriu novamente.

- Jack, eu não posso sair daqui! Não enquanto não conseguir esconder meu rosto. Você sabe, os outros piratas me matarão! E eu preciso chegar até aquele homem viva, pelo menos!

- Hm... Você precisa chegar até o governador Swann. Hm... – Jack pensou por alguns segundos, então disse – Querida! Tive uma idéia. Primeiro vamos sair daqui de algum jeito, depois vamos encontrar um disfarce para você!

- Isso não vai dar certo. Outras pessoas vão me ver e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

Jack continuou a pensar, como é que ele encontraria um chapéu que escondesse o rosto dela em uma ilha deserta? _Poderíamos fazer um!_, ele pensou, mas com o que? Não havia nada ali além de coqueiros e... Cocos.

- Vai ser realmente difícil sair daqui, capitão. Não há muitos navios que dariam uma ajuda para dois capitães piratas...

- Minha querida, não se preocupe muito com isso, eu dou um jeito. Mas você precisa do seu precioso chapéu para esconder o seu precioso rosto e sua preciosa identidade – disse ironizando o capitão – O Caribe, minha amada, está cheio de navios que podem nos ajudar, querendo ou não!

Amanda riu, era engraçada a maneira a qual ele se referia a ela. "Minha querida" e "minha amada", nunca ninguém a chamou assim, apenas sua mãe. Era algo extremamente exagerado da parte dele.

- Hum – Jack voltou a pensar – Sabe, você poderia usar meu chapéu! Experimenta... – Então deu o chapéu nas mãos dela, que começou a arrumar os cabelos de uma maneira que não parecesse. Colocou-o e serviu. Mas não cobria seu rosto.

- Haha! – riu novamente - Devo estar parecendo uma menininha de chapéu!

- Mas não é isso que você é?! – ele piscou e os dois riram e satirizaram a cena, que realmente, era muito estranho ver uma mulher de chapéu e assim Amanda estava. Uma "menininha de chapéu"!

- Tudo bem... Se eu abaixar a cabeça seu chapéu me ajuda. Mas não vou poder olhar para ninguém. Ou posso ser o homem mais andrógino existente!

- Sim, sim... Mas não seria muito bom para sua imagem, capitão Rodriguez... se os outros pensarem que você é andrógino! Você sabe como todos os homens assim são considerados.

- Todos são considerados "menininhas de chapéu"... – riu.

- Ah... sim, claro! E nenhum pirata é assim... Pra falar a verdade, você está bem limpinha por ser um pirata! Deveria sujar seu rosto, ajudaria a esconder!

- Boa idéia! – Amanda pegou um pouco de areia molhada e jogou no rosto, odiando aquilo, mas sabendo que era bom para seu disfarce. E, com certeza ajudou bastante a construir essa imagem, já que suas roupas estavam todas sujas, e agora o rosto, bem, era um pirata perfeito!

Mas Jack, se aproveitando do momento, pegou um pouco de areia e passou pelo pescoço dela.

- Estava limpo! – ele disse tentando se explicar depois do olhar de dúvida que Amanda lançou para ele.

- Ah, ta, claro capitão Jack Sparrow! – falou sinceramente.

- Você não acredita em mim? Eu que só estou tentando te ajudar a se esconder!! – disse fazendo cara de inocente – Eu que... Sou um pirata respeitado!

- Tudo bem, claro que acredito!

Ele olhou desconfiado – Você não acredita!!! Você acha que eu estava aproveitando...

- O que? Não, não... Eu não pensei nada disso! Porque um homem como você se aproveitaria de uma mulher como eu? Tenho certeza que você deve ter diversas mulheres te esperando por aí, e que elas devem ser mil vezes mais bonitas do que eu!

Jack olhou surpreso para ela, não havia nada de malicioso no olhar da menina, _"Bem, ela está meio certa e meio errada... Existem diversas mulheres por aí me esperando, mas ela consegue ser mais bonita que todas!"_ ele pensou, não apenas se referindo a beleza exterior, mas também a interior. Como poderia existir uma mulher tão inocente, tão... pura? Que estava buscando vingança? Mas que tipo de "vingança" seria essa?

- Me desculpe, Amanda... Eu não queria... – ele disse jogando o resto de areia que ainda tinha na mão de volta na praia.

- Ah, por favor Jack, já que você está sendo tão legal comigo você pode me chamar de Ame(1). Sabe, é assim que minha mãe me chamava e eu adoraria se uma pessoa tão boa quanto você me chamasse assim também!

- Por que eu?

- Por que, como eu já disse, você é uma pessoa muito boa que está me ajudando bastante! E também uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida, Jack, se não fosse por você eu teria morrido!

- Obrigado – Jack sorriu orgulhoso pelos elogios e consagrações feitas por ela – Ame!!

Amanda sorriu, nunca havia escutado seu apelido sendo dito por outra pessoa desde a morte de sua mãe, e saindo da boca de um ídolo como Jack Sparrow pareceu ser mais especial ainda aquele momento.

Algumas horas se passaram e agora o sol estava mais baixo, Jack estava andando pela praia quando avistou um navio. Saiu correndo para avisar Amanda, que por ordem dele, ficou escondida. Eles teriam que fazer um grande sinal de fumaça. Então saíram correndo em busca de troncos de árvores velhas, ou de qualquer coisa inflamável. Lutaram um pouco até conseguirem fogo. Mas logo ali estava um grande sinal de fumaça.

Amanda começou a tossir, aquilo não fazia bem para ninguém! Jack a afastou dali e pediu que se escondesse longe da fumaça, que ele negociaria com os barqueiros sua ida até Tortuga.

- Tortuga? Mas Jack, não podemos voltar para Tortuga!! – disse desesperadamente ela.

- Nós teremos que voltar, pois minha tripulação estará lá!

- E como você sabe?!

- Hum... É um pressentimento, querida!

- Jack! Você não pode seguir apenas um pressentimento!!!

- Sim, eu posso, porque eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, e posso! – disse – E agora vá se esconder!

Amanda saiu correndo e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra. E Jack entrou na água, o navio já estava bem perto, quando alguns homens em um pequeno bote chegaram à praia.

- Quem são vocês, homens? – Jack perguntou.

- Ele não parece ser alguém do governo... – um disse para os outros dois.

- Sim, não parece mesmo!

- É isso aí, ele deve ser um homem comum...

- Pirata! – Jack disse irritado pelo uso do termo "comum".

- Pirata?! E cadê seu barco, senhor pirata?! – disse o primeiro.

- Meu barco... Meu NAVIO foi confiscado pelo governo! Junto com a minha magnífica tripulação e eu Capitão Jack Sparrow fui abandonado aqui nesta ilha maldita com um amigo meu, o Capitão Rodriguez!

- Jack Sparrow? Rodriguez? – disseram os outros, que pareciam meio retardados.

- Sim, Sparrow e Rodriguez! – Jack repetiu para confirmar e ver se eles finalmente entendiam.

- E porque dois grandes piratas como vocês não conseguem sair desse lugar sozinhos? E vêm pedir ajuda a um bando de traficantes, como nós?!

- Por acaso você vê neste maldito lugar algum maldito material para dois malditos piratas construírem um maldito barco? – perguntou se irritando cada vez mais.

- Hum... – os três olharam em volta, e não, não tinha nada ali, além de pedras e alguns coqueiros. – Não, não tem nenhum material por aqui...

- Uma ajudinha seria boa... – sorriu o pirata satisfeito por convencer aqueles idiotas a ajudar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, o capitão estava procurando por mais pessoas. Podemos também contrabandear pessoas!!! – riu.

- Ótimo! – olhou em volta – E... de que vocês fazem contrabando?!

- Rum... O que mais dá lucro aqui no Caribe?!

- Hum... Interessante... Bom, vou chamar Rodriguez e podemos ir, certo?

- Vamos deixar vocês aonde?

- Em Tortuga!

Jack correu e chamou Amanda, logo eles estavam dentro do barco que os levariam a Tortuga. Entraram no navio, só havia homens maltrapilhos. Amanda queria segurar no braço de Jack para que ele a protegesse, mas não podia ali, ali ela era o capitão respeitado.

Logo foram levados a cabine do capitão, que pediu que eles se sentassem. Apresentou-se como Theodore, disse que seriam bem vindos ao navio se ajudassem em tarefas, como limpar o deck e arrumar algumas coisas para ele, e então desceriam em Tortuga e teriam que ajudar com o descarregamento. Jack disse que aquilo era um absurdo, era coisa demais!

- Ou isso, ou água, Capitão Jack Sparrow! – disse rindo Theodore.

- Aye, nós aceitamos sua proposta! – Rodriguez disse logo em seguida, se não Jack partiria para brigar com o capitão que estava tentando ajudá-los.

- Vejo que Rodriguez tem mais cabeça que Sparrow! – ironizou.

- Não, mate, não... É que eu sei negociar melhor que ele, savvy?! – disse olhando para Amanda – Mas tudo bem, nós vamos fazer o que nos pediu... Só que não explore! Eu posso querer me "vingar" depois...

- Claro... – olhou para Rodriguez e para Jack – E vocês deveriam ficar felizes, pois não vou mandar vocês dormirem com a tripulação! Não se incomodam em dividir um quarto?

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, é até melhor! – Jack disse.

- Então siga aquele homem, ele mostrará o quarto que está sobrando...

Eles seguiram o homem o qual Theodore mandou e chegaram ao quarto...

--------------------

_(1) Ame – Seria uma pronúncia mais voltada para o inglês mesmo, tipo: "Aime". Pois Amanda também é um nome bastante comum em outros países, e como a fic se passa no Caribe, que teve uma parte da colônia britânica, então tem que ser inglês mesmo!_

_------------------------_

_**Autora:**_

**_Demorou, mas saiu... Ai... eu estava sem idéia de como continuar essa fic, mas agora tudo voltou a cabeça e eu vou conseguir atualizar mais! Se bem que eu demorei pra terminar de escrever esse capítulo, pois me expulsava d o computador, e isso bem quando eu estava realmente empolgada em escrever! (eu odeio isso...)_**

**_Mas ta ai, espero que gostem!!! Acho que o próximo capitulo vai sair mais para o fim da semana... Talvez... Se me deixarem usar o computador!!_**


	5. Contos de Piratas 04

**Contos de Piratas – 04**

Entraram no quarto e o homem que os acompanhava deixou-os a sós. Amanda logo tirou o chapéu e sentou-se na cama. Jack olhava em volta, procurando alguma coisa.

- O que está procurando? – ela perguntou.

- Humm... Nada não...

- Bem, é isso aí, nós já estamos indo para aquela ilha e depois... Port Royal.

- É sim querida, é...

- Jack, como você pode ter tanta certeza que sua tripulação estará em Tortuga!

- Hum... É simples, Ame. Pensa comigo: Thompson está atrás de você, que não está no navio; Norrington está atrás de mim...

- Que pulou do navio para me salvar...

- Não! Eu pulei do navio para salvar um capitão que estava disposto a me ajudar de qualquer maneira! E aí eu conheci você... Só depois disso!

- Ah! É verdade! – disse ela sorrindo – Se formos pensar assim, devem ter abandonado a tripulação toda... E eles com certeza se dirigiriam para Tortuga, pois saberiam que você faria o mesmo!

- Exatamente!

- Agora eu vejo o quanto você é esperto!

- Ah – Jack aproximou-se dela, ficando a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto – Só agora você percebeu isso?

- Na verdade eu já sabia disso mesmo antes de te conhecer! Mas é que pessoalmente você não parece ser tão meticuloso quanto ao que escutamos lá fora. Então pensei que não seria o mesmo de esperteza, mas vejo que me enganei... Em ambos os casos!

- Que bom! – ele sorriu, e balançou as mãos em frente ao rosto dela, - Agora descanse... Amanhã nós vamos passar o dia limpando o deck do nosso camarada!

Vagarosamente, Amanda tirou as botas e levantou o lençol da cama. Deitou e cobriu-se, então olhou para Jack que continuava em pé, olhando em volta. Continuou a olhar para ele com curiosidade, e perguntou:

- Tem certeza que não está procurando alguma coisa?

- Ahhhnn... Estou! Mas não vou encontrar um gole de bebida nesse navio que eu possa ter! Eles estão contrabandeando Rum, mas eu não posso tomá-lo! Isso é... é... Como eu posso dizer isso?

- Ultraje?

- Diria injusto, mas você usou uma palavra muito melhor! É um insulto!

- Você deveria deixar de beber! – ela disse sentando-se novamente.

- O QUE? ISSO QUE VOCÊ DISSE É "ULTRAJE"! – Jack se escondeu atrás da porta do armário, como se fosse impossível estar escutando aquilo.

- Calma, calma! Tudo bem, você pode beber!

- Eu DEVO beber, é diferente querida!

- Ta, de qualquer modo... Você DEVE beber! Melhor assim?

- Ah... – ele suspirou – Muito melhor! Não faça mais isso, certo! Ou eu posso não querer mais te ajudar!

- Ok! Ok! – ela sorriu – Mas acho que eles não devem ter garrafas por aqui!

Jack olhou para o teto pensativo. Já estava escurecendo e toda a tripulação estava tendo uma festa no deck, a qual nenhum dos dois foi convidado a ir. Ele sorriu. Olhou para Amanda e sorriu de novo. Só Deus poderia saber o que Jack estava pensando, mas ele resolveu abrir o jogo quando percebeu que sua idéia não era tão ridícula assim.

- Amezinha querida, você vai me ajudar a conseguir o que eu quero... Certo?

- Estamos falando do que? – ela perguntou com ar de ironia.

- De bebida, não de tesouros agora. Na verdade é um tesouro, mas um tesouro líquido!

- Ah, você está falando de pegar o Rum?

- Exatamente!

- Você é louco! – ela disse pausadamente.

- Obrigado... – fez uma reverencia de agradecimento pelo elogio.

- Ta bom, o que eu não faço pra te ajudar hein?

- Hum... É, você está sendo uma companheira bastante útil! Não em todos os sentidos... Mas útil...

Amanda não entendeu e Jack preferiu assim. Por ordens dele ela foi até o deck ver se alguém estava prestando atenção nos movimentos do andar de baixo, entretanto, como previsto, ninguém estava dando a mínima para a existência dos dois. Seguiram juntos até onde estavam as caixas com o "tesouro líquido", e ali havia um vigia que estava dormindo. Jack viu se ele acordaria facilmente, mas nada o fez acordar.

- Não sei pra que existem vigias se eles sempre dormem... – ele sussurrou enquanto abria a grade e fechava logo em seguida.

Continuaram até uma caixa no fim do corredor, a qual Jack abriu com as mãos e viu o conteúdo: lindo e precioso Rum de cor amarelada. Colocou uma garrafa no casaco e pegou outra e abriu na hora, deliciando um gole da bebida caribenha. Saíram correndo e voltaram para o aposento. Quando entraram ambos caíram na cama e riram.

- Este é o Caribe e eu o amo! – gritou Jack.

- Jack, você vive só de bebida não é?

- Bebida e mulher, querida. E tesouros, e liberdade... Ah... Liberdade! O Pérola Negra é a liberdade e eu estou longe dela...

Amanda ficou um pouco sem graça com a frase dele. Pediu que ele lhe passasse a garrafa e bebeu como qualquer homem beberia, enfiou o gargalo na boca e engoliu o liquido, que desceu queimando pela garganta. Devolveu a garrafa para o capitão, que agora a olhava espantado. Bebia como um homem, mas não tinha a resistência de um, fechou os olhos e tombou para frente, em direção a Jack, que a segurou em seus braços e deitou-se junto a ela, afagando os cabelos macios, até dormir.

Acordaram no outro dia sobressaltados por uma corneta que soava do lado de fora do quarto. A voz de Theodore berrou na porta:

- Hora de limpar o MEU deck!

Jack levantou-se em um piscar de olhos e escondeu as garrafas de Rum roubadas, Amanda ainda estava com os olhos grudados, a bebida sempre fazia com que ela ficasse assim... Sparrow se aproximou, ficando com o rosto da garota bem perto do seu.

- Ame, Amezinha! Acorde – sussurrou.

Amanda abriu os olhos e esfregou-os. Viu Jack bem perto de si e encolheu-se um pouco contra o travesseiro, ruborizando levemente nas bochechas. O pirata logo percebeu isso e afastou-se, sorrindo. Ela sentou e ouviu o berro de Theodore, que soava pela segunda vez.

- Minha cabeça dói! – disse a menina.

- Vamos! Foi você quem fez esse trato com o capitão, então você tem que cumpri-lo, pelo menos... Não é só uma bebedeirazinha que vai te derrubar, é?

- Não... Nada vai me derrubar!

- Ótimo! Então se vista!

Finalmente ela se levantou e fantasiou-se de Capitão Rodriguez. Os dois passaram o dia limpando o deck.

Já se passavam alguns dias desde que Sparrow e Rodriguez estavam a bordo do navio de trafico. Até que uma noite o navio ancorou na baia de Tortuga. Eles foram os primeiros a descer do navio, é claro, sendo jogados na água pela tripulação e Theodore. Quando finalmente pisaram em terra firme, Jack disse:

- Vamos procurar minha tripulação e beber, ok?

- Não... – Amanda respondeu e olhou para o chão – Eu quero ir a um lugar, já que estou aqui...

- E onde seria esse lugar?

- Minha antiga casa...

- Aye... Vá, depois eu te busco onde quer que seja essa casa! – Jack sorriu.

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu de volta e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Jack, então arrumou o chapéu improvisado e começou a andar, depois virou-se e gritou para o capitão – Veja se encontra um chapéu novo para mim!

- Aye! – ele respondeu rindo.

Amanda seguiu pelas ruas lotadas de Tortuga, escutando diversos comentários das mulheres ali pela sua personagem Rodriguez. Passava reto e ignorava-as. Queria chegar o mais rápido o possível na casa. Como estaria? Quem estaria vivendo lá? Virou uma esquina e a viu, estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que antes, a diferença era a aparência de abandono. As flores da jardineira estavam ou mortas ou mal podadas, as janelas estavam quebradas e a porta aberta, qualquer um poderia entrar ali.

E, havia um homem, um senhor de idade, sentado em uma cadeira de balanço na pequena varanda. Aquilo era estranho, parecia que ninguém morava ali, por que um senhor estaria sentado na varanda? Ela se aproximou da entrada e o homem sequer se mexeu, deixou que ela entrasse sem complicações. Empurrou um pouco a porta e viu que tudo continuava do mesmo jeito, nada a mais, no entanto, muito a menos. Os objetos de valor tinham sido furtados e a maior parte da mobília levada. Amanda abaixou a cabeça, então ouviu passos vindos de trás dela.

O Capitão Rodriguez se virou repentinamente segurando com a mão direita o cabo da espada, quando percebeu que era apenas o velho senhor que estava entrando na casa e o olhando.

- Senhor pirata Capitão Rodriguez, se não me engano! – disse o velho.

- Sim – ele balançou a cabeça.

- O senhor sabe o que aconteceu nesta casa?

- Quase tudo... Mas prefiro não lembrar!

- Mãe e filha, dizem que foram mortas, entretanto nunca encontraram o corpo da criança. Você sabe, capitão, eu costumo receber mensagens dos mortos e a criança nunca me mandou uma mensagem. Eu acredito que ela tenha escapado com vida – tossiu e olhou diretamente o capitão.

- Sim – disse e olhou em volta.

- Você sabe, companheiro, eu já recebi uma mensagem da mãe da menina...

Amanda arregalou os olhos, sua mãe havia se comunicado com um médium louco de Tortuga?

- O que ela disse? Senhor? – o capitão perguntou.

- Disse para a filha dela tomar cuidado. Mas sabe como é, ninguém acredita em um velho louco como eu por aqui meu filho! Todos acham que a criança, Amanda, morreu.

- A mãe dela disse mais alguma coisa?

- Você parece bem interessado... – o velho olhou bem para o jovem rapaz a sua frente, ele já não enxergava muito bem, mas enxergava de um jeito especial, um jeito que fazia ele saber o que a pessoa queria – Você deseja saber sobre a jovem senhorita, não é verdade?

- Desejo saber sobre a mãe dela, meu senhor...

- A mãe da jovem senhorita? Ah, ela me pediu que se eu a encontrasse algum dia que eu cuidasse dela, ah, eu sou velho demais meu filho, já devo ter esquecido de muita coisa que a mãe dela me disse.

- O senhor fala sempre com ela?

- Quase sempre! Ah, meu jovem, não é fácil ouvir os mortos. Principalmente os mortos pelos quais você teve a oportunidade de lutar para salvar e não o fez. Os mortos que deveriam estar vivos. Os mortos que você amava... E, principalmente, quando você quer escutá-los e eles não falam. Então fica a incerteza da vida ou da morte, como é o caso da menina... – o homem se aproximou cada vez mais de Rodriguez enquanto falava – Eu deveria estar aqui quando o assassinato aconteceu... Era meu dever como pai cuidar de minha filha.

- Sua filha? – Amanda perguntou não entendendo a quem ele se referia.

- Minha filha, minha única filha, a qual eu abandonei quando soube que estava grávida. A mulher que morreu e que conversa comigo, capitão, era minha filha... E eu não escuto a voz de minha neta, com certeza por que eu a negligenciei, ou por que ela não morreu. Mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou morrer antes de saber a verdade...

- Sua filha? – ela segurou as lágrimas, aquele homem idoso a sua frente era seu avô, uma pessoa a qual ela jamais ouvira falar antes, a qual sua mãe jamais havia mencionado e ela pensava que estaria morto.

- É... – o senhor olhou novamente o capitão, analisando o mais profundo de seu interior, então ele sorriu – Você sabe que minha neta não está morta, não é?

- Ela está viva! – afirmou com a voz tremula o capitão e o velho sorriu novamente.

- Ah! Isso é um alivio! E você a conhece?

- Sim...

- E ela é a mulher mais linda do mundo, não é?

- Eu acredito que sim...

O senhor começou a rir enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, ele se ajoelhou e pediu graças. Quando Jack entrou na casa e não entendeu o que estava se passando, Amanda apenas olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Vamos, Rodriguez! A tripulação já está pronta! – Jack disse.

- Aye, capitão! – ele se virou e foi andando até perto de Jack quando ouviu o velho lhe chamar.

- Rodriguez! – ele se levantou cambaleando e entregou um colar de ouro nas mãos do pirata – Entregue isso para a minha neta! Era da mãe dela e antes de sua avó e assim por diante! É uma herança de família!

- Claro! E qual é o seu nome, bom senhor?

- Louis...

- Senhor Louis – Amanda guaguejou e estava prestes a começar a chorar e cair no colo de seu avô, quase a berra que era ela sua neta, entretanto Jack a fez retornar a realidade:

- Vamos, Rodriguez, o ar desta ilha não está te fazendo bem!

- Capitão – chamou o velho – Se vir minha neta, por favor, peça que ela me perdoe! Peça que venha me visitar! Eu não sairei daqui, continuarei sentado nessa varanda até morrer! Por favor...

- Sim, conte com isso senhor Louis... Direi a ela quando encontrá-la! - então os dois piratas se viraram e abandonaram aquele lugar. O navio esperava, a vingança esperava. Vingança também daquele que era avô, mesmo que também culpado, ele se sentiria feliz em saber que o homem que mandou matar sua filha havia sido morto.


	6. Contos de Piratas 05

_Autora: Peço desculpas aos leitores da minha fic! Fiquei muito tempo sem postar, apesar desse capitulo já estar pronto há alguns meses... Não estou tendo muito tempo para escrever e estou esperando o terceiro filme para saber que rumos a minha fanfic deve tomar (não exatamente o fim, mas uma idéia de para onde devo caminhar com a história). Agradeço pela compreensão de vocês e pelas reviews!!! Adoro recebe-las, elas me ajudam bastante! Espero que gostem desse capítulo!!_

_Até..._

**Contos de Piratas – 05**

Após se afastarem alguns metros da casa Jack virou-se para Amanda e a questionou:

- Quem era aquele homem?

Ela sorriu e o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Aquele, Jack, era meu avô! E ele está vivo! Eu nunca soube dele... e está vivo!

- Hmm... Interessante! Fico feliz por você, mate! Olha, – ergueu a mão que segurava um embrulho – nunca embrulhei ou dei presentes a ninguém na minha vida... tentei fazer o melhor!

- Jack! Nem precisava se incomodar em embrulhar!! – ela recebeu o "presente" e o abriu sabendo que era o chapéu de bordas largas. Era extremamente bonito, um chapéu de causar inveja em muitos piratas. – Muito obrigada! – tirou o chapéu emprestado e o devolveu ao capitão (eles estavam num lugar afastado) e colocou o novo na cabeça, coube e escondeu o rosto perfeitamente.

- Não foi nada - disse este enquanto arrumava seu próprio chapéu. - É um belo chapéu!

- Sim... - Amanda parou e olhou para trás, enquanto Jack continuou a andar. A casa continuaria ali, seu avô continuaria ali, entretanto poderia ela voltar? Poderia ela rever aquele homem? Era uma escolha a ser feita naquele segundo, iria a Port Royal ou ficaria em Tortuga e esqueceria de tudo o que havia planejado.

- O que foi, mate? - Sparrow perguntou.

- Estava pensando, mas não é nada importante... Acredito...

- Escuta... Você poderá voltar - disse voltando o rosto da garota para si - Você voltará comigo e minha tripulação e verá seu avôzinho de novo!

- Não Jack, não voltarei... Ou fico agora ou não volto nunca mais. - ela abaixou o rosto - Você não entenderia o motivo...

- Decida-se então... Vai e luta por tudo o que sempre quis, pela vida que lhe foi arrancada, literalmente, e por sua família; ou fica e esquece tudo o que havia planejado, sua honra, a de sua mãe e a daquele homem que senta e espera sua volta, desiste e fica aqui como um maldito pirata covarde que não leva até o fim suas promessas?

Amanda deu alguns passos para trás quando sentiu que a voz de Jack se levantara contra si. Estremeceu em pensar na possibilidade de ser considerada covarde por aquele capitão tão valente, sentiu náuseas por sua atitude e o rosto ardia de vergonha, como se tivesse levado um tapa. Havia sido uma bronca extremamente dura, contudo percebeu que era melhor, que não deveria sequer passar por sua mente a possibilidade de desistir. Respirando dificilmente ela respondeu com toda convicção que poderia ter:

- Manterei minhas promessas até o fim, Jack...

- Ótimo! - ele continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido e com um leve sorriso no rosto - Você não vem?

Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Chegaram até o porto, onde já se reunia a tripulação por perto do Pérola Negra. Jack parecia muito satisfeito em ver que o navio estava pronto para zarpar imediatamente.

- Capitão – chegou, correndo, Gibbs - Estamos felizes em ver que você está de volta!

Jack ignorou e logo foi para dentro do navio. Gibbs olhou para Rodriguez que balançou os ombros como se não soubesse de nada do que estava perturbando o capitão, como se fosse mais uma de suas muitas loucuras.

Logo todos estavam a bordo e o Pérola deixou o porto de Tortuga assim que anoiteceu. Todos os piratas perceberam que Rodriguez estava no convés e não ao lado do capitão, como antes era visto, encarava o oceano e de vez em quando levantava o olhar até Jack, que apenas observava sua bússola e o mar em frente.

- Capitão Rodriguez? - Amanda ouviu alguém lhe chamar, era Chris.

- Sim?

- O que aconteceu? Os piratas do Pérola estão dizendo que pretendem nos jogar na próxima ilha, que não vão mais nos ajudar e que você e o Capitão Sparrow já não se entendem mais e que não podem ir até Port Royal conosco!

- Não sei nada disso! Isso não vai acontecer... Ele não faria uma coisa dessas!

- Piratas...

- Aye, piratas - ela franziu a testa. Havia uma severa oportunidade de isso acontecer realmente, com quem achava que estava tratando?! Pessoas que a ajudariam em tudo? Não! Eram piratas! - Aye... Esteja preparado. A qualquer sinal lutaremos, Chris... Não quero o Pérola Negra, apenas quero que Jack mantenha sua promessa! Conversarei com ele mais tarde.

- Jack não tem nada a ver, capitão! Os piratas que estão tramando contra nós! Dizem que assim que o Sea Queen naufragou algo os têm deixado atormentados, que a presença de nossa tripulação aqui tem causado má sorte!

- Esqueça isso! - Rodriguez virou as costas para o cartografista e notou que Jack já não estava mais ao leme. _"Ele deve ter ido dormir..."_ pensou. Demorou algum tempo até tomar alguma atitude, então decidiu ir até a cabine, não poderia ser pior e não poderia ficar sem falar com ele.

Parou em frente a porta, estava sem coragem para bater, pedir licença e entrar. Na verdade tinha medo, principalmente por que parecia que ele a estava evitando. Respirou fundo e levantou a mão. Não deveria ser difícil, mas o era. Encostou na porta e fez um pequeno barulho quando bateu levemente, nenhuma resposta. Bateu novamente, um pouco mais forte. Desta vez veio a resposta:

- Arrr, mate, entre! - mais como um grunhido do que como uma fala. Ele estava completamente bêbado, bom, nenhuma novidade. Amanda aproximou-se lentamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tirou o chapéu e sentou-se em frente a Jack, que segurava amavelmente uma garrafa de rum, encarando-a.

- A... Jack... A... - as palavras custavam-lhe a sair da boca. Tinha perdido-as.

- A... A... Mate! Fale!

- A tripulação! Sua tripulação... Chris disse-me que eles pretendem nos expulsar do navio assim que avistarem uma ilha deserta. Você sabe disso? Isso é verdade?

- Aye, sei... Não se preocupe, minha querida Amezinha! Esses cachorros sarnentos não sabem do que estão falando... - mais um gole de rum desceu por sua garganta - Eu comando esse navio!

- Obrigada! - ela se levantou e deixaria o quarto o mais rápido possível, já estava tudo resolvido. Entretanto Jack levantou logo em seguida e a segurou pelo braço com muita força, deixou cair a garrafa que abraçava e a encostou na parede, ficando extremamente próximo a ela.

- Não pense em fazer nada estúpido... - disse ele.

- Jack... - saiu como um sussurro a voz da garota, seu rosto expressava toda a dor que estava sentindo por causa de seu braço torcido pela força que o capitão aplicava. Contudo, não fez nenhum pedido para que ele a soltasse. Segurou o ar, estava deixando de sentir o braço, quando finalmente ele foi solto. Sairia correndo, mas Jack levou suas mãos a seu rosto e a fez olhar em direção a seus olhos.

- Não quis te machucar, Ame - sentiu o hálito de rum que ele tinha, já que seus rostos estavam tão pertos - Você sabe que nosso comportamento como bons piratas não deve se alterar por essas coisas... Lhe disse aquelas palavras em Tortuga para que você não deixasse para trás o que é de seu direito! Iria deixar não iria? Por isso as mulheres não são piratas! Vocês são sentimentais demais! Ficaria com seu avô! Eu não deixaria que você sujasse seu nome por tão pouco! Que droga! Eu - Jack se aproximou ainda mais - não sei como agir com damas de verdade... Apenas com as mulherezinhas de Tortuga, minha amada. E isso você não é!

- Mas você estava certo! Tenho tudo isso em jogo e estava prestes a perder! - deixou que uma lágrima escapasse dos olhos - Não voltarei a Tortuga, de jeito nenhum...

- Isso não é necessário! Pode voltar!

- Ah... Você não entende! - Amanda se inclinou para frente e o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido - Eu tenho pouco tempo, capitão! - Jack virou seu rosto em direção ao dela, que estava apoiado em seu ombro, e viu que seu olhar era sério e preocupado - O tempo é precioso agora adiante... E como ele passa rápido! É uma pena! A cada segundo estamos mais perto de um fim inevitável e nada pode ser deixado para trás! Senão podemos nos arrepender depois, não é mesmo?

- Aye, mate, aye! - sorriu e que fez com que ela também o fizesse.

Amanda apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Jack e lentamente afastou seu rosto de perto do dele. Sentia-se segura nos braços do capitão, entretanto tinha medo de que se enganasse por ele. Sim, a cada um desses momentos de proximidade seu coração batia mais rápido, ela mal podia respirar e seu rosto avermelhava-se, seus olhos não de desviavam um segundo sequer. Tinha pavor disso, não sabia o que era e jamais havia sentido. Achava que era apenas a segurança de estar perto de alguém quem a queria bem.

- Ame? – Jack perguntou, percebendo que ela passara tempo demais encarando-o.

- Desculpe-me, Jack – disse afastando-se de vez dele – Eu já deveria ter saído daqui. Vim pra te perguntar uma coisinha e olha só como termina: acabamos discutindo coisas demais e perdendo tempo demais, você não acha? – virou-se novamente para ele.

- Oh, sim, claro... Mas acredite, minha querida, gosto de perder tempo assim com você! – ele deu alguns passos para a frente e Amanda aproximou-se da porta.

- Acredito que você goste, capitão, mas eu não creio que possamos gastar tanto tempo juntos quando poderíamos estar planejando uma ação e determinando passos... É uma pena que tenhamos um período tão pequeno, mas é necessário não desperdiçar! – ela colocou o chapéu e abriu a porta. Mas Jack voltou a fecha-la e arrancou-lhe o chapéu da cabeça.

- Não... Não! Você está fazendo tudo errado... – disse enquanto jogava o chapéu do outro lado da cabine – Olhe... perca todo o tempo que puder! Perca tempo comigo! Aja de maneira precipitada e não fique pensando muito! Isso só vai te fazer mal! Aqui: – entregou-lhe a garrafa que havia caído de suas mãos – beba até cair!

- Você só pode estar louco!

- É a loucura que faz minha fama, minha amada! Beba comigo, minha companheira, yo-ho...

Ela sentiu um arrepio frio quando Jack tocou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos aproximando-se a milímetros para olhar-lhe. Sentiu seus olhos fechando involuntariamente e as mãos que seguravam a garrafa de rum tremiam. Os lábios de Jack tocaram sutilmente os seus, fazendo com que suas pernas bambeassem e uma sensação completamente estranha percorresse todo seu corpo. Novamente estava ofegante e não sabia o que esperar. Abriu os olhos e viu Jack parado a sua frente com os olhos fechados, parecendo estar envolvido com o momento, ouvindo seu coração bater e a respiração alta, tocando a pele de seu rosto e sentindo as veias pulsarem como nunca haviam pulsado antes.

Jack abriu, finalmente, os olhos e Amanda o encarava com fervor. Ela estava em dúvidas sobre o que sentia, o que acontecia. Seu olhar pedia explicações.

- O que você está fazendo comigo? – perguntou ela, desvencilhando-se dos braços do capitão e correndo ao outro lado para pegar seu chapéu.

- Amanda... espere...

- Não, Jack... não... Eu não entendo o que é isso... Eu não gosto de me sentir fraca! E, que droga, você me faz fraca! – ela colocou o chapéu – Seria bom nos afastarmos e apenas lutarmos juntos! Você ainda tem um compromisso comigo, e isso é sério... Eu não posso perder tempo com essas brincadeiras, Jack!

- Tudo certo, então... minha cara... vá! E deixe a garrafa de rum...

- Não, eu vou beber essa garrafa de rum, querido! – Amanda bateu a porta e o deixou.

- Ótimo... se é assim que ela quer, assim será, não é mesmo? – resmungou para si, andava de um lado para o outro dizendo palavras e amaldiçoando a todos. Sabia, em algum lugar de seu ser, que agira precipitadamente mais uma vez, mas Amanda o perdoaria e quem sabe voltaria atrás nas suas palavras.


End file.
